Traffic and motor vehicle safety has become an increasing concern as traffic density and speeds have increased over the years. Automobile manufacturers have come to realize that "safety sells," and have incorporated numerous safety devices into the vehicles they manufacture. Most states have followed the direction of Federal agencies, in passing laws and regulations requiring the use of such safety features and others as might be appropriate, e.g. the use of child safety seats for infants and small children.
However, many persons also have occasion to carry a house pet or other animal in their vehicle, and heretofore little has been accomplished in providing for the safety of such pets while in a motor vehicle. Such safety concerns are important, as most pet owners can become very attached to a pet, which can be a loyal companion for many years and which life, health, and safety can be very important. While some safety seats and harnesses have been devised for pets, they generally do not achieve the degree of safety provided for human occupants of the vehicle, and are relatively inefficient users of the space within the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need arises for a vehicle safety seat for pets which provides both comfort and safety for a pet seated therein, as well as providing for;storage for various articles therein for the pet. Additional features should be provided, such as a washable mat providing both comfort and good traction for the pet, and an elevated platform or seating area for the pet in order that the pet may view the outside world from his or her seat.